1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic drawing apparatus for a dot pattern and, more particularly, to an apparatus for producing an original pattern for a color print with a gradation area along an edge of a glass product.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Color masking (dot pattern) with a gradation area along an edge of, e.g., a window glass of an automobile is often performed. Such masking is formed by, e.g., printing and baking a ceramic material. A print screen is prepared such that an original pattern is produced and formed as a positive film, and a positive image on the positive film is transferred to a photosensitive screen. The gradation area is generally expressed as a density of a large number of dots.
An original pattern must be manually prepared by skilled persons according to a conventional technique, resulting in time-consuming operations and high cost. In addition, it is difficult to prepare samples with a simple process, evaluate design, and change design specifications.